The Odd Student
by imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A
Summary: Four years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Gaara gets to teach a class of his own. He notices that one of his students grades is slipping and decides to give her private lessons. She's always been a good student so why is she failing? Were there problems at home? Akari lives by herself. Was she having an off day? Akari just isn't too creative. Or was it him? "He should just drop it."
1. Introduction

**Me: I'm trying to get all my ideas for fanfictions out so here is another story that I might be uploading soon! I'm probably going to be uploading after Secrets to Reveal and Into the Past so here goes The Odd Student. I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry it's so short!**

* * *

I was grading papers from the test that we had today on Genjutsus and I saw one that I didn't like. I decided to become a teacher since I enjoyed being Matsuri's teacher so much. I still am Kazekage and I teach a class of eighteen Genin students. I was looking at Akari's and I was not impressed. Akari is a good student but she failed this exam. I haven't really noticed her throughout the school year though. She hands things in on time and maintains good grades. She's always quiet and doesn't talk to any of her classmates. I decided that I would hold her back after class tomorrow so I can talk to her about it. It's been four years after the Fourth Shinobi War and Naruto finally had his wish come true. Lady Tsunade decided to step down and gave Naruto the title of being Hokage. He found out about me being a teacher and actually like the idea. He always said that I would have a student that would be a mystery and I guess Akari is that student. She's an odd student. I know that for sure.

After Matsuri finished her training, she became my assistant. Temari has been spending more time in Konoha with Shikamaru and Kankuro just kept doing his thing. I always grade papers during the night because I still haven't gotten used to sleeping. Even though Shukaku was taken out of me, I haven't really felt that different. I sighed then looked outside the window and saw a familiar figure. It was Akari walking around in the dead of night. Akari is fifteen years old and stands at 5' 5". She has pure white hair, which I find odd, and always wears a black cloak with combat boots. She has golden eyes snake-bite piercings. She seemed very mature for her age as well. She looked up at me and I looked away. I always thought she could tell when someone was staring at her. It was what made her special. When it was time for me to go to the academy, she was always the first one there and sat in the back of the class looking out the window.

"Hello Akari."

"Sabaku-sensei." She said without even looking at me and I went to my desk. She was never one to use first names. She was very respectable and polite. The rest of the class came in and I started the class.

**Akari PoV **

I was drawing in my notebook when I heard the bell ring. I sighed then took a look at my drawing. It was of a serpent slithering around broken glass about to consume a human child. I felt a presence behind me and I sighed.

"Minori, I don't have time to train with you." I said and the boy sighed.

"Sorry Akari, it's just that some of my friends are going to play some soccer. I thought that you would like to come with us." Minori said and I shook my head.

"No thank you, I appreciate the offer though." He nodded then left. I stood up and picked up my back-pack.

"Akari, can you stay? I have to talk to you about your score on the test." Sabaku-sensei asked and I sighed.

"Yes Sabaku-sensei. What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked when I got to his desk and he folded his arms then sat back.

"Akari, is something wrong? Are there any problems at home?"

"I live by myself."

"Then were you having an off day?"

"I'm just not very creative with Genjutsus."

"Akari, you failed this exam. You've always gotten good grades. Is it something that I've done?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm just not that creative." He sighed then sat up.

"Akari, I'm going to give you private lessons so you can have better grades. Meet me at the training ground at 5:30, don't be late." I sighed but nodded.

"Hai Sabaku-sensei." I left and found Himeko and Mieko waiting for me. They smirked then grabbed me and led me down to the fountain outside.

"Want to tell us why you stayed behind with Gaara-sensei?" Himeko asked.

"No."

"Well then I guess we have to give you a little punishment." Mieko said and they started to push me down into the fountain. I held my breath and came back up.

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"Well then maybe we should go practice our ninja moves. Come on Himeko, she'll make a good training dummy."

"She has the looks of one." They took me to the training grounds and tied me to the post. I blinked and kept a blank face. Mieko took out a shuriken and put on a blindfold. She threw the shuriken towards me and it missed my face by an inch.

"Oops, I missed. Your turn Himeko." Himeko smirked then made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball came at me and I just blinked.

"Dark Magic: Black Consumption." I said then the fireball stopped. A black glow surrounded it and it started to grow smaller. It was the size of a pebble and I untied myself then crushed it in my hand. The girls looked at me in shock and started to back away.

"What are you?! A monster?" Himeko asked and I shrugged.

"That about sums it up. You know," I leaned into them and cupped my hands. "This is the part where you run off and spread rumors about me." I felt my face change into one that was my favorite. It was of a gray monster with sharp teeth, wicked eyes, and a long tongue. They started to shake and then ran away.

"It's almost time for me to meet Sabaku-sensei. I'm just not that creative, why do I have to go through private lessons? He should just leave it be." Little did I know that I was totally right.

* * *

**Me: What do you think? I really hope you keep reading and bear with me with my messed up Chapter-Uploading-Schedule! Leave me some feed-back in that lovely box underneath the story because your opinion really matters! Goodbye my lovely Creatures of the Night! **


	2. A Little Bonding Time

**Me: Hi people. Sorry for going M.I.A but I've just been out of it lately and-**

**Sasori: Her heart's been broken.  
**

**Me: Shut up Sasori. I hate wimping out and that happened on Wednesday but the damn puppet got his information wrong so it helped me write this chapter.  
**

**Gaara: How?  
**

**Me: It's late in damn night and I don't feel like answering questions right now! ...I just realize that I'm losing it. I'm really losing it.  
**

**Sasori: When did you have it?  
**

**Gaara: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Sabaku-sensei, couldn't I just retake the test instead of going through these private lessons?" Akari asked and I shook my head.

"I believe that these private lessons can help you Akari. Not just in genjutsus. But first, I want to test your skills. I want you to come at me and try to get a hit." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Sabaku-sensei?" She asked and I nodded. She sighed then backed away a few feet. I crossed my arms and waited for her. She took in a deep breath then came running at me. I felt my lips curve to a slight smirk. She wasn't very fast which might make her pay for it later on. But unfortunately for me, she was very good at taijutsu. I made some hand signs for a sand barrier to come up and it blocked her kick just in time. She kept trying to punch and kick and with each hit, my sand got weaker. She did have a lot of energy, she just doesn't know how to use it. _It seems like I have to help her with more than genjutsu._ I sighed and raised my hand for her to stop. She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're doing well in taijutsu Akari, you're just not quick enough. You do remind of Lee a bit though." I muttered.

"Gaara-kun!" Well speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled.

"For the spring festival that Sunagakure is holding. Oh? Who is this youthful little lady?" Lee asked me and motioned to Akari. She raised an eyebrow but put her hand out.

"My name is Akari. I'm Sabaku-sensei's student. May I ask for your name?" She asked and he flashed her a toothy smile.

"My name is Rock Lee! It's nice to meet you Akari-chan!" He shook her hand and I thought I saw her lips curve to a smile but maybe it was just a trick of light.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lee-san." Hmm, maybe Lee can cheer her up-Did she say Lee-san? I've never heard her refer to anyone by their first names. She must feel…safe around him. I took some time to think about it then remembered something.

"Lee, do you think you can help me train Akari?" I asked and he nodded.

"With my taijutsu? Why?" Akari asked and I sighed.

"I'm not very good at taijutsu but Lee is amazing at it. He's very good in hand-to-hand combat and in speed. He can help you release your energy to get quicker as well." I explained and she nodded. They both got into a fighting stance and I distanced myself. They bowed to each other then started. He tried to punch her but she dodged just in time. She grabbed his arm then flipped him over then jumped into the air. He got up and followed. They threw quick punches and kicks but Lee was the one who made a hit. He punched Akari into the ground and she scowled but shook it off. She swept his feet and he fell down but pulled her down as well. She pushed him off then kicked him in the stomach. He groaned a bit but then smiled. She stopped then looked at him. He gave her a thumbs-up then disappeared in a flash. I chuckled and Akari looked at me.

"This is where it gets dangerous. I'd looking out for him if I were you." I said and she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. Lee had punched her in the back of the head and she flew back towards a tree. Her head snapped back and I cringed.

"He's fast. Too fast." Akari said and I laughed then went up to Lee.

"You're still the taijutsu master that I know Lee." I patted his back and he smiled then helped Akari get back up.

"So now that you know how a taijutsu master does it, let's hope that you can master it. Lee, how long will you be staying in Suna?" I asked and he took some time to think.

"Until Tenten-chan isn't pregnant." He deadpanned and I looked at him. He laughed then patted my back.

"I'm just kidding. Well not really. We also came because she couldn't have her baby in Konoha because of medical reasons." Lee explained and I blinked.

"But don't you have Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"That's what I said but she was okay with it. I look forward to seeing you again Akari-chan! I have to go help Neji-kun and Tenten-chan with the baby." Akari raised an amused eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Are you the father?" She asked and his eyes widened then he blushed. I laughed sheepishly then patted her shoulder.

"Akari, I don't think you shou-"

"Actually,"

"LEE!"

"I was just going to say that Neji-kun was the father. That wouldn't be very youthful of me." I gave out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Okay, goodbye Lee. Say hello to Neji and Tenten for me." I shook hands with Lee and he nodded then left. I sighed then looked at Akari. She was looking up at the sky and I wasn't sure if it was a trick of light or for real but, she was smiling.

"So Akari, do you think that you and Lee could become friends?" I asked and I'm a bit sorry I did. Her smile was gone and she scoffed.

"Lee-san is only helping me with taijutsu. It's getting late. I should be getting home. I will see you tomorrow Sabaku-sensei." Akari said and turned away from me but stayed to see the setting sun. I looked at her then sighed. I honestly thought that maybe Lee could've lightened her up. I saw a bit of joy in her eyes while talking to him but when I talk to her, she goes back to her old personality. Well it was just one visit from Lee. Maybe I can get Naruto to talk to her.

"Goodbye, Sabaku-sensei." I heard Akari say and I turned to look at her. She started to walk away and I caught up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her and she turned her head back so fast, I was surprised she didn't snap her neck. I saw anger in her eyes which was something I've never seen before. She seemed to calm down after realizing it was me then turned to look at me.

"Was there something that you needed?" She asked and I nodded.

"I wanted to walk you home Akari. If that's okay with you." I offered and she looked at me then shrugged.

"Very well then." She started walking and I followed her. While we were walking, I noticed that the route we were taking seemed very familiar. Once we got to her house, I finally realized where it was.

"You live behind the Kage Mansion?" I asked and she looked up at me then nodded. We went up to her door and she banged on it in a certain rhythm very quickly and it opened by itself. I blinked then opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me.

"The landlord never gave me the keys for the house." She answered my unsaid question and I nodded. She went in then took her shoes off and I followed. She raised an eyebrow but shook it off then went to the kitchen.

"Would you like any tea Sabaku-sensei?" Akari offered and I looked at her.

"Sure Akari, where can I sit down?"

"Wherever, please, make yourself comfortable." I nodded and sat down on the couch. I looked around her home. Everything looked simple and undecorated except for one wall. It had four things that stood out. The first was a piece of glass with a saying carved into it. I squinted my eyes to read it but just barely.

"If you ever find yourself questioning your existence, look up and…and I'll be there." I don't know what it was, but it seemed to effect me. It was written in red ink and looked like Akari's handwriting. The second was a portrait of two dragons. One was pure black with a calm look on his face and with pure white eyes. The other was the opposite, pure white body and black eyes looking agitated at the black one. The third one was of a quote.

'_The first time you share a cup of tea, you are a stranger. The second time you share a cup of tea, you are a guest. The third time, you become family_'

The last one really caught my eye. Actually it was more of a slap to the face. It was the kanji for love, ai, on a blood red background while the kanji itself seemed to be soulless black. There was something underneath that started to eat at me.

"January 19th, my b-birthday. In memory of my fallen comrades. You will be missed." I read then gulped. _I was born five years before Akari, could she have know about-no. Unless, her parents told her._ I took a look around Akari's apartment and noticed that it seemed…empty. It needed something.

"I wonder what happened to her parents."

"They're gone." _What the-?! _I turned around to find Akari with two cups of tea in her hands.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. My parents are gone." Akari said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. I know what it's like not to have parents or someone to look out for you but, it's not affecting her.

"Yes they're in Kusagakure. They decided to open up a bakery and left a long time ago." Oh. Well she did make it sound like they died.

"So then why are you living here by yourself? Why didn't you go with them?" I asked while she handed me a cup of tea.

"I came to Sunagakure on my own and then they followed soon after. They decided to move back home because they thought it was depressing here. I came when I was about nine years old." I must've been fourteen at the time then. She doesn't know what I used to be. I nodded and then took a sip of tea. It was sweet, but simple at the same time. I looked at the wall with the four decorations and she seemed to have noticed.

"The first quote was something my mother told me whenever I felt that I had to prove my very existence just to myself. The dragons represent Ying and Yang, I made that portrait. The second quote was from a family tradition dating back all the way to the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. The last decoration was something my grandmother gave me. Twenty years ago there was a horrific accident in Kusagakure. Many people had died that day. My mother was a survivor of the accident but she could not accept the gift from my grandmother for it would bring back bad memories so she gave it to me." She explained and I nodded. _So, it was just a coincidence that this accident happened the day I was born? _

"You did a wonderful job on the painting Akari." I complemented, thinking it would lighten up the atmosphere. She nodded, and then drank some of her tea.

"Thank you Sabaku-sensei." She said simply and I drank the rest of my tea. I looked outside to see that it was dark out. I stood up and so did Akari.

"Well, thank you Akari for the tea. I better get going now." I walked over to the door and saw Akari already there.

"Should I accompany you to the Kage Mansion?" She asked and I smiled then nodded. It was a short walk but very calm and peaceful. We went up to the front door and stopped.

"Goodbye Sabaku-sensei, I will see you in class tomorrow." She turned around and started walking with I caught up to her.

"Hm? Something you needed Sabaku-sensei?" Akari asked and I shook my head.

"No but, Akari, you can call me Gaara-sensei if you'd like to." I said with a slight smile and she looked at me for a bit then nodded.

"Thank you Sabaku-I mean…Gaara-sensei." Akari said and then walked away. I smiled then headed back to the Kage Mansion. I opened the door feeling…satisfied, until I almost crashed into a body. I looked up to see Temari and Kankuro with a scowl on their faces. Temari leaned in slowly with a smile, but I knew it wasn't to greet me.

"Mister, we need to talk."

* * *

**Sasori: You pedophile!**

**Me: Look who's talking! Freakin' thirty five years old and do you how many girls want to lay down next to you and be Mrs. Akasuna?**

**Sasori: ...You do realize I don't feel the same about you right?  
**

**Me: FOR KAMI'S SAKE I DO NOT LOVE YOU!  
**

**Gaara: What the hell is your plot for this story? Me seducing a young girl?  
**

**Me: No a young girl seducing you. Don't you read the chapters?! Anyway, don't think that's going to be the only problem in this story because it gets really muffed up!  
**

**Gaara: Well atleast I got Akari to smile.  
**

**Me: ...That was Lee.  
**

**Lee: Review Nat's Crea-  
**

**Tenten: Creatures of the Night and keep reading! HA! Beat that spotlight takers! I finally finished it! Dattebayo!  
**


	3. A Small Talk and New Friends

**Me: Surprisingly I'm not dead yet from being away from the computer too much. **

**Sasori: Damn it.  
**

**Pein: Sasori, be nice.  
**

**Gaara: How the hell are you going to say that when we stopped you from leaving and somehow, you escape and leave Nat behind.  
**

**Me: But Pein-sama's my hero and came back to save me!  
**

**Pein: ...Yes. Let's go with that. I totally didn't come back just to do the disclaimer.  
**

**Me: ...I feel so unloved. I own nothing and please enjoy the chapter while I scream bloody murder for help!**

* * *

"What do we need to talk about Temari?" I asked, a bit afraid of her reply. My sister gave me a sick smile and chuckled.

"We're going to talk about _boundaries _dear brother. And Kankuro is here to help me." She said in an eerie voice and I gulped. As the fifth Kazekage, I don't get scared by many people. Except for Temari. My sister is better at scaring anyone out of their wits than Ibiki Morino. Kankuro gave Temari a look then sighed.

"I honestly don't think that I'm here to help Temari. The reason I'm here is so you don't kill Gaara." He said and she scoffed then motioned for us to sit down.

"Okay Gaara, do you want to tell us who that girl was?" Temari said in a sickly sweet tone and I looked at her.

"That was Akari, one of my students-"

"Exactly Gaara, a _student_. Now tell me, where were you two?" She asked and I raised an invisible eyebrow.

"I was training her. Like how I said I would."

"But you never told us that you would be out so late. Was there anything else that you two did?" Kankuro asked and I sighed.

"We went over to her apartment." I said nonchalantly and Temari's eyes widened then calmed down and she gave me a slight smirk.

"Her apartment." Temari said in an amused voice and I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you do there? Did she give you a tour? Did you have fun-"

"Temari I really don't think these are appropriate questions for you to be asking." I said and she smiled at me.

"Oh? Are you sure you're just not hiding something?" Temari said with a hint of suspicion in her voice and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No. I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why won't you answer my questions? There must be something going on if you don't want to answer me." She said and Kankuro looked at her.

"Temari maybe nothing's going on."

"Thank you Kankuro."

"Oh but you're not off the hook yet. We still haven't had our boundary talk." Temari said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, go for it." I said and she smiled.

"Well Gaara, you are the Kazekage. Akari is a student. A genin, to be exact, and you are her teacher. This is different from when you were training Matsuri, she was fifteen at that time-"

"And so is Akari."

"Let me finish. But now, you are twenty. That's a five year age difference. Now how would it seem if the village found out about their beloved Kazekage going out with his underage student?" She led on and I finally got it. I glared at them then stood up.

"If you two think that I'm out having a relationship with Akari-chan, then you're wrong. Akari-chan is just my student that I happen to be giving private lessons. Nothing more." I said firmly and Kankuro sighed but Temari just sat there and smirked.

"Hmm. Did you notice that you said Akari_-chan_ instead of just Akari?"

"Temari, I think you should stop." Kankuro warned and she crossed her arms then shook her head.

"Oh I'm just getting started. Now sit down and listen." Temari said and I rolled my eyes then turned my back to her.

"You can keep talking but I'm done listening." I said and made my way to the staircase but Temari reappeared in front of me.

"Kazekage or not, Gaara I am your older sister and you will listen to me. Not sit down and Kankuro don't you dare leave from that seat!" Temari yelled and Kankuro visibly shook and sat back down. I sighed then sat down next to him. I could see that Kankuro was afraid of my older sister but I'm not. Atleast not on the outside.

"Now, Gaara, Akari is just a young girl and you're five years older than her. You are her sensei, along with everyone else in her class. The age that someone is classified as an adult is 18. She is three years younger than that and you are two years older than that. See the problem?" Temari asked and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Now I'm only telling you this once, stop all necessary contact with Akari. I don't mean you have to stop training her but you can't be around her when it's not about academics." She said in a stern voice and I almost laughed. Almost.

"What makes you think you can do that? I am the Kazekage and I'm no longer a child, Temari. You don't have the right to boss me around." I said and she turned red in anger then simply smiled at me.

"Well baby brother," She left in a flash and I felt a presence behind me. I felt her breath against my ear and I shuddered. "If you don't do what I'll say, I'll beat you so bad, mom _and _dad will be sorry for you in the afterlife." She said in a terrifying voice and I gulped then shakily nodded.

"Good. Now, I have to go make an appointment." She said and left. Kankuro and I let go of the breath that we were holding and sighed.

"Temari's scary."

"And she's still our sister."

***The Next Day***

**Akari PoV**

"Finally, the week is over. Just fifteen minutes left in class." I muttered to myself Minori nodded. He sat next to me in the back of the class and we would just wait for the end of class. But I forgot that Gaara-sensei had to hold me back for my private lessons. I asked if I could them right after school instead of at five. It's just too troublesome. I finished my class work and just stared at the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Toc-Ring. Ring?

"Finally!' Minori said then stood up and bolted out. I rolled my eyes and watched as the rest of the students leave. Except for two. I never really paid attention to the other students except for Minori so I don't know who they are. One was an auburn haired boy and the other was a girl with orange hair. The boy had his head down on his desk and the girl just stared blankly at the wall. I looked at the boy again and notice that he was sleeping. Gaara-sensei glanced at him then sighed

"Takeshi, wake up." He said then went back to his papers. The boy didn't seem to hear him and kept sleeping. Gaara-sensei rolled his eyes then walked up to him. He jabbed him in the back of the neck and he shot up then shivered.

"Four! Ame! Kage!" He yelled out random answers and we looked at him. He blinked then smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, hey Gaara-sensei." He said nervously and he rolled his eyes.

"Takeshi, I told you to stop sleeping in class. It's disrespectful." He said then walked back to his desk.

"Sorry Gaara-sensei but for some reason I can never sleep during the night and all of a sudden in the afternoon, I knock out." He said and got his stuff ready.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…getting ready to leave?" He said, more like a question and he shook his head.

"You three are supposed to stay after school today. I have to train with Akari, you need help academically, and I have no idea what Ayame is doing here." Gaara-sensei said and I looked at the girl who smiled at me.

"Temari-san talked to me saying that I am officially now Akari-chan's caretaker." She said and my head snapped up.

"Nani?" I asked and she nodded.

"She also said to tell you that you can't train Akari-chan today, you have a meeting with the councilmen." She said and he sighed

"Damn it Temari." I'm pretty sure that I was the only one who heard that.

"Okay. Akari-chan, Ayame, I want you two to help Takeshi over the weekend." Gaara-sensei said and left in his sand. I sighed then gathered my belongings.

"Sooo, I haven't seen you two girls lately." The boy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Same here. I'm Ayame Watanabe. I'm new here." Ayame said and I nodded.

"Where did you go before here?" The boy asked and she smiled brightly.

"I'm from Konohagakure but my parents moved here. I'm assuming that you're Akari-chan, correct?" She asked me and I nodded then turned to the boy.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Takeshi Tanaka, but you can call me Double T." He said and Ayame giggled.

"Well that's a funny name. Somewhat fitting, but funny. So I guess we should get to work?" Ayame asked and I nodded.

"We can study at my house. Come." I said then led them to my apartment.

* * *

**Sasori:** **funny-kitty, Nat is sorry for keeping you waiting and Narutoluver0002, we hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Me: Ayame belongs to my awesome friend who shall not be named, yet, and My life is a h0t mess, thank you's!  
**

**Pein: You're terrible at grammar.  
**

**Gaara: Review and hopefully Temari won't bite my head off.  
**


	4. Koroshi-ya

**Me: Akari's alive! Hey, guys. Sorry I went missing. I own no characters from the original Naruto series but I do own the OC's. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ayame PoV**

As Akari led us to her home, I started thinking about the talk that Temari gave me when she called me to the Kage Tower yesterday. I shot a glance at Akari then scowled. _That girl is a simple robot, why does Kazekage-sama take interest in her? _I asked myself then got a good look at her. Her white hair bouncing as she walked, along with her black cloak. I must admit, the girl really is pretty, I just don't trust her. I shook my head at these thoughts and continued walking.

A shinobi should never judge others when they barely know them, even if their description was given to you by the Kage's sister herself. It was just how Temari made Akari sound, she seemed like a ninja with secrets, deadly ones. When Temari told me about her little hunch, I was angry, but as angry as Temari.

* * *

"Hn, why the hell can't Gaara see it?! That girl is up to something, I know it! She's hiding something from us and I'll be damned if it has anything to do with my family!" Temari yelled and she turned to me.

"Ayame Watanabe, I'm very glad that you came when you did." She said and I bowed to her.

"Well when an ANBU member came knocking on my door, saying that you needed to see me, I can't just ask to postpone this meeting. What is it that you needed, Temari-sama?" I asked and she rolled her eyes then sighed.

"You are already past genin rank, chuunin rank, and even jounin rank." She began to pace around me and I stayed perfectly still, worried that if I made one wrong move, I'd have to pay for it.

"The little spy from Amegakure has been caught. What a pity, I thought it would've been some sort of rogue ninja." She teased and I tensed up.

"Yes, Ayame, I know your little secret. You were sent from Amegakure's council members to find out if Sunagakure had anything up their sleeve. I must admit, I was actually prepared for a fight but when I got a hold of your records," She walked over to the desk and sat down, a manila folder in hand. She slammed it down onto the desk, and opened it, papers that had my information were shown, and I flinched.

"I decided not to alarm the others. You seem like a very strong girl, your best abilities are in the taijutsu field. But, I don't think you could be strong enough to even take on the old guard at the village gates." I scowled then glared at her, she simply smirked in response.

"So now what? You'll tell everyone else that I'm just impersonating a girl from Konoha?" I asked and she chuckled, as if she actually found dark humour in me.

"You and I both know you're not just a simple genin," She pulled out a kunai and pointed it at me. "You're a murderer." She whispered and my eyes widened.

"I was given the report from Konoha that mentioned a girl that was murdered, and looked a lot like you, so I had an investigation done. Looks like my instincts were right on that, I just hope that they aren't right on this." She muttered to herself and looked down in sadness. I took this opportunity and lunged at her. Her eyes widened then relaxed as she dodged my attack. She pinned me against the wall and held the kunai against my neck. The cold steel pressing against my skin obviously excited her. I tried to get out of her grasped but she pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Now, now. We don't want this fun to end!" Temari said and I glared at her.

"What are you going to do, send me to jail? There's no way you could put me in irons. Ame will find out and they'll-"

"Start a crisis between the two villages that will ultimately end in bloodshed, blah, blah, blah. No, I could just kill you, here and now." She smirked then pulled away, and put the kunai back into her holster.

"But even that could start another problem. I'm going to make you _my _little spy." She said and I looked at her as I rubbed my neck then grimaced.

"What do you mean your spy?" I asked as she went through the drawers and pulled out some bandages. She twirled them with her finger then sat on the desk and just stared at me blankly.

"Well, I can see that you do have experience in deceiving, and spying, so I'm going to use that to my advantage." She got off of the desk and walked over to me.

"You're going to spy on little Akari to make sure that she and Gaara aren't going to do anything." She began to wrap up my injury and I glared at her the entire time. I gave her one final glance them smirked.

"What's in it for me?" I asked and she looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"If this little mission is finally complete and we put this thing behind us, I'll make sure that you see a very _big_ income at the end." She said with a smirk matching mine and I looked into her eyes to spot deception. That's what spies are taught to do, tell if someone is lying. I can see honesty in her and I don't really have another choice, so I nodded in agreement. I held out my hand and she looked down at it then gave me what seemed like a genuine smile.

"So I see that we have an agreement. It'll be nice working with you, Ayame." She said with determination in her voice then shook my hand; she had a very strong grip. Once she let go, I looked up at her with a certain question in mind.

"What is it about this…girl that you don't like about her? It doesn't seem like she and Kazekage-sama will be involved." I asked with determination in my voice, but I wasn't sure about the response she would give me. Temari looked at me with a blank face, then sighed.

"I don't like her because she isn't…" She led off then sat down at the desk, intertwining her fingers in front of her face. She stared hard at the desk then shot me a quick glance.

"My instincts tell me something isn't right with that girl, but I just don't know what it is." She said in anger and I crossed my arms then raised an eyebrow. I shook my head at the skilled kunoichi. A shinobi should trust their instincts, but not instincts alone. _That's what an animal would do, why would Temari think like an animal? _I pondered at the question and she seemed to have read my mind.

"My instincts are never wrong, especially when they seem this strong…" She seemed to be explaining to herself more than she was to me. I looked at her with interest and waited for her to continue, which she did after a deep sigh.

"I haven't sensed this feeling of doubt ever since four years ago, the day my brother, the Kazekage, was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She tensed at her own words and continued, after motioning for me to take the seat in front of her. I did and sat back, actually intent on listening to her story.

"That day, when everyone else seemed content with their lives in Suna, I was on my way back to the village. While I was drinking a cup of tea, it cracked, on its own. Other people would have taken that as an omen of bad luck, however, I never believed in such things, but I knew something was going wrong here at home." She paused for a moment before clearing her throat, then looked down for some time. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Temari-sama, you don't need to explain any further. I know what happened that day…Even in Ame, the birthplace of the Akatsuki, we knew what happened-"

"Not everything. There were some secrets, that weren't discovered until after the Fourth World Shinobi War, that shed some…new light in the capture of the Kazekage…"

* * *

"Nani? Hey, Temari, check this out. Do you remember that Venus fly-trap guy that was a member of the Akatsuki?" Kankuro asked me and I looked at him with interest. We were going through some old files and organizing them for Gaara. The Kazekage has much more to handle than silly papers.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked my brother and he passed me a manila folder with something like journals inside of it.

"Apparently he was in Suna before and after the Akatsuki captured Gaara. He was seen lurking around the gates the same day Sasori and Deidara invaded." He explained as I read the note. They seem to be reports from a jounin who was observing the village that day. I skimmed it until something caught my eye.

"He was seen at Lady Chiyo's funeral?! Why weren't we informed of this?!"

"On the day of the funeral," Temari started. "It seemed like everyone in the village had attended. Everyone came by to mourn the loss of Lady Chiyo, and also paid their respect. Except for one .Except for one girl. One with pure white hair and golden eyes. She didn't seem to belong there, like someone misplaced her there." She snorted then looked at me.

"Akari, from my understanding, she would've been ten, or eleven." I said and she nodded, as if it was her own little way of praising me.

"She was young, and already she stood out like a black sheep. I assumed that she came to pay her respect as well but, she wasn't sad, depressed, angry or in grief. She kept a blank face the entire time. Everyone, except for Gaara, had shed a tear for Lady Chiyo." Temari sat up from her previously slouched position. "Except for one little brat. Ayame-chan," I looked up at her and nodded, already knowing what she will tell me.

"Yes, Temari-sama?" She smirked then leaned in closer to me, a sick smile growing on her face.

"Even you belong in this village more than she does. If that girl decides to make one move on Gaara, serve your purpose…Koroshi-ya."

* * *

"Watanabe-san, is something wrong?" Akari asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's alright, Akari-chan. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." I chuckled then flashed her a fake smile. She nodded in return then went back to leading us.

"No way! You live right behind the Kage Mansion?!" Takeshi asked and I looked at him, then at my surroundings. We were in front a medium apartment, which seemed to be separated from the others, which was right behind the Kage Mansion.

"You get to see Kankuro-san, Temari-sama, _and _Gaara-sensei! Can I move in with you?" Takeshi asked Akari who simply blinked then shook her head.

"My home is only suitable for only one person, having guests isn't the norm for me." She explained while banging on the door in a certain style. She gave it one last bang before it opened by itself.

"Whoa. That…was awesome." Takeshi commented and I nodded. _For a robot, this girl is interesting. _

"Please, come inside. Take off your shoes to feel more relaxed." Akari offered and we nodded then did as told.

"Would you like any tea? Kazekage-sama seemed to like it yesterday." She said and we looked at her in shock.

"Gaara-sensei was here yesterday?" Takeshi asked and Akari nodded. The auburn-haired boy smiled a toothy smile.

"Wow, you're a lucky girl, Akari-chan. Why do you and Gaara-sensei seem so close?" He asked and I nodded. She sighed as she put water in a tea kettle to boil.

"Kazekage-sama tutors me after school. He says that since my grades are slipping, that he could give me a little push."

"Lucky! I don't get help after school." Takeshi pouted like a child and I giggled then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Double T-kun, now you have us to study with!" I said cheerfully. _Temari never said that I had to start my mission right off the back. Why not have a little fun first? _

**Gaara PoV**

"Temari, can you please tell me why I wasn't informed of a meeting with the councilmen last night?" I asked my older sister who was just calmly sitting in a chair.

"Because you don't have one, dearest brother." She replied with a smirk and I rolled my eyes while Kankuro snickered.

"Then why aren't I with Akari-chan or Takeshi, tutoring them?" I asked and Kankuro gave out an aggravated sigh.

"You have a guest, Gaara. Unfortunately." He muttered the last part and I looked at him while Temari smirked. There was a knock at the door then it slowly opened.

"Gaara-sensei! I'm back from Konohagakure!"

"M-Matsuri?"

* * *

**Me: Because I am the all mighty and powerful writer, I can have Temari have a flashback while being in Ayame's flashback. Did anyone see that coming? Am I that predictable? Anyway, for anyone who doesn't know what Koroshi-ya means, from my understanding it means Professional Killer, A.K.A. Assassin. If it doesn't, please correct me. Lastly, **

**GAARA AND AKARI'S SHIPPING NAME IS GAKARI! I FIGURED THAT OUT WHILE LISTENING TO IKIMONO GAKARI! **

**Please review guys! I love hearing from you, goodbye for now, my lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**


End file.
